Ang Lab life ni Flexil Kakaiba! Ni: FrootyPatottie (Follow her on wattpad)
POV- Naglalakad ako papunta sa tindahan ni aling Bebang ng biglang sa madilim na iskinita ay may nakita akong isang lalaki na naka-jacket na itim tapos nakasumbrero. Hala! Magnanakaw yata ito! walanjong ito! dito pa gagawa ng kababalaghan ah! Humanda ka sakin. May nakita akong kahoy at dinampot ko ito. Dahan-dahan akong lumapit sa kanya. Paglapit ko ay agad ko siyang pinaghahampas sa may puwitan, sa may likod at saan-saan pang parte ng katawan niya. “aray!!.---teka----ano ba---- nasasaktan ako!!! tigilan mo nga yan!!!” sigaw niya. “anong tigilan! Yan ang bagay sa magnanakaw na tulad mo!!.” sigaw ko rin sa kanya. “what!? I said stop this!.” Sabay hawak sa kahoy na pinangpapalo ko sa kanya. wow ha? Sosyal na magnanakaw ito, inglesero? May course na bang ganito ngayon? Ay peste! Ano bang mga pinagsasabi ko! “magnanakaw tulong!! Magnanak-------“ sigaw ko pero tinakpan niya ang bibig ko. “please, miss. Wag kang gagawa ng ingay. I’m not a bad person if that’s what you think. At lalong-lalong hindi ako magnanakaw.” Sabi niya habang takip-takip ang bibig ko. Baliw ata ito! paano pa ako makakapagsalita kung takip naman niya ang bibig ko. GGRRR!!!!! Kinagat ko ang kamay niya! buti nga sa kanya! “ouch! Sumusobra ka na ha!? Kung di ka lang babae naku!.” “oh bakit!? Kung di lang ako babae ano!?.” “Mis-----“ tapos bigla siyang hinimatay! Kinabahan ako bigla. Anong gagawin ko? iiwan ko na lang ba siya rito? Pero grabe! Baka ako yung may kasalanan kung bakit siya hinimatay or buhay pa kaya siya? Lumapit ako sa kanya at pinulsuhan. HAYYYY!! Nakahinga ako ng bongga! Atleast buhay pa, hindi ako makakasuhan. Pero---ano ba Flexil!!! Mag-isip ka kung anong gagawin mo sa lalaking iyan! Iiwan ko na lang siya rito, wala naman sigurong nakakita sakin. Nakakailang hakbang palang ako palayo sa kanya ngunit agad din akong bumalik. Hindi pala kaya ng konsensya ko na iwan siya rito. So ayun, dinala ko siya samin. Kung tinatanong niyo kung paano ko nagawang dalhin siya samin, inakay ko lang naman siya. Kahit sobrang bigat niya ay tiniis ko. Actually maliit lang naman ang bahay ko, ako lang naman kasi ang nakatira dito. Wala na rin akong pamilya, hindi ko na alam kung saang lupalop sila nagtago. Ay bahala sila sa buhay nila! Basta ako masaya na ako kung ano man ang meron ako. Siya nga pala ako pala si Flexil Faith, o diba ang sosyal ng pangalan ko? pwes pangalan lang yan. Naku mahirap lang ako. Nagtatrabaho para maikayod ang sarili ko, hindi ko man nga natapos ang highschool. Naku pano ba naman, wala ngang bayad ang tuition pero kung makasingil naman ang mga guro daig pa ang nag-aral sa private school. Butas ang bulsa ko, so ayun tigil-tigil muna ako. Kumbaga, bahala na si batman sakin! haha! Oh siya tama na ang talak! at gising na ang mahal na hari. Buti naman at naisipan niya pang gumising naku lang! Pinagluto ko siya ng noodles tapos nilagyan ko ng itlog, pasensya siya yun lang nakayanan ng budget ko. “Urgghhhhh---“ –siya sabay hawak sa ulo niya. Sa pagkakatanda ko hindi ko naman siya tinamaan sa ulo so papaanong sumasakit ang ulo niya? tinanggal niya ang sumbrero niya at tumambad sakin ang……………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “KYYYYAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!” sigaw ko. Pano ba naman ang gwapo niya! grabe!!! Hindi nga siya mukhang magnanakaw o holdaper o kung ano pa man! “Ouch! Miss, ano ba naman! Kung makasigaw!... teka nasan ako?.” –siya. Pero hindi ako sumagot bagkus ay tumitig lang ako sa kanya. Ansarap niya kayang titigan! Nakakatanggal ng stress. “MISS!!” sigaw niya na nagpatanggal ng pagmumuni ko. “ano ba?! kung makasigaw naman ito.” –ako. “eh nakatulala ka lang diyan! Alam ko naman gwapo ako pero wag naman masyadong halata.” Sabay ngiting-aso. Para naman akong binatukan. Gwapo nga mayabang naman. “oh siya, kumain ka na! pasensya ka na yan lang naihanda ko. Nasa bahay kita bigla ka kasi nahimatay kanina. E.” pa-cute kong sabi. Nilapag ko yung noodles, pero sa halip na kumuha ay tinitigan niya lang ito. “ano? Kakain ka ba? o uubusin ko na ito?.” kunwari taray ko. “ah, e. wala ka bang ibang pagkain?.” Wow huh? nahiya naman ako sa kanya. Try niya kayang mag-inarte! Kapal ng mukha. Inabot ko sa kanya ang paborito kong ulam, yung tuyo. Naku kung hindi lang ako nakukonsensya baka hindi ko na pinakain ito. “what’s this?.” –siya. maka-english naman wagas. Akala niya di ako magaling mag-english ha! Pwes patitikimin ko siya. “this is called, super dried fish with tomato as a side dish. So you eat na, or else I will ubos-ubos this. Ok?” –ako. hindi ko na dinagdag yung bagoong hindi ko alam English nun e. “ok.” –siya. tapos biglang kumalam ang sikmura niya. Halatang gutom na kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi kainin ang nasa harap niya. Tapos naghahanap pa talaga siya ng kutsara’t tinidor. Hello? Tuyo tapos gagamit ka ng kutsara. Kaya tinuruan ko na lang siya kung pano magkamay. Halatang di siya marunong. Baka anak mayaman. Pero kung anak mayaman ito? anong ginagawa niya dun sa madilim na iskinita kanina? At mukhang may pinagtataguan pa. I smell something fishy. O ayan English yan ha!? Hehe! Naku baka ito na ang bagong modus ngayon, yung dapat gwapo na ang magnanakaw o holdaper para hindi agad mapagkamalan. Naisip ko lang, ano naman ang nanakawin sakin nito? eh mukhang mas may pera pa siya sakin e. “teka, sino ka nga pala. Ba’t nasa iskinita ka kanina.” –ako. kakatapos ko lang magligpit ng pinagkainan. “h-hindi mo ako kilala?.” –siya. duh! muntanga lang!? “jos por miyo! Malamang hindi kita kilala. Magtatanong ba ako kung kilala kita?.” –ako. “wala ka bang t.v?.” “ang dami mo namang tanong, simpleng pangalan lang di pa masagot.” –ako. nakakainis na ito. “ah, sorry. Ako nga pala si Kevin. And you are?” sabay lahad ng kamay niya. Tapos ngumiti siya! oh my!!! Humaharot na naman ako. feeling ko namula ako. “i-im Flexil!.” Nahihiyang sagot ko. Pano ba naman ang lambot ng kamay niya. “oh. So di mo talaga ako kilala?.” Tanong ulit niya. “ay ang kulit!? Sino ka ba? artista ka ba? kilalang personalidad ka ba? kasi kung lumalabas ka sa tv pasensya ka na hindi talaga kita makikita kasi wala akong tv..” diretsahang sagot ko. Natameme naman siya sa sagot ko. “so ano na? pero teka mukhang ok ka na. pweding umalis ka na at ng makatulog na ako, kanina pa ako inaantok e.”-ako. Pero sa totoo lang ayaw ko siyang umalis, hehe. Landi ko lang noh? “ah, ehh… Uuuurrrgghhhhh! Ang sakit ng balakang ko. ouch pati itong hita ko ang sakit din.” –siya. hala? Kanina lang parang ayos na siya ngayon namang pinapaalis ko na biglang may sumakit. Yung totoo? Niloloko lang ako nito eh. Maka-modus ka huh!? “OUCHHHHH!!!!!!” sigaw niyang abot yata hanggang Pluto! Sinipa ko kasi siya e. Duda na talaga ako sa kanya. “hoy!! Magnanakaw o kung holdaper ka man! Wala kang mahihita sakin, kita mo naman ang bahay ko, di ba? mahirap lang ako. Kaya hanggat nakakapagtimpi pa ako. Umalis ka na rito.” Sigaw kong makapatid litid. “who told you I’m a holdaper? Gawd? This face? Holdaper? Magnanakaw? Di mo ba alam na ako lang naman ang sikat na si KEVIN!?! kaya ako nandun kanina sa eskinita dahil tinakasan ko yung manager ko. Yung mga fans na habol ng habol sakin. Yung mga press na walang ginawa kundi sundan ako kahit saan.” Ah? So artista siya? kaya pala tinatanong niya ako kung hindi ko nga ba talaga siya kilala? Pero dapat ba akong matuwa dahil may artista akong kasama ngayon sa bahay o dapat akong kabahan dahil baka sabihin nilang kinidnap ko siya. Kinidnap sa laki niyang yan? mag-isip ka nga Flexil. “so ano naman ngayon kung artista ka!?.” Mataray kong sagot. “ok. aamin na ako, wala akong matutuluyan ngayon. kaya kung pwedi dito muna ako. mukhang wala ka naman kasama dito e.” –siya. Kinilig naman ako sa ideyang iyon. Duh!! sino ba naman ang hindi di ba? pero naalala ko iisa lang ang kwarto ko at iisa lang ang kama. Kung dito muna siya titira san siya matutulog. “ay, naku hindi pwedi! Wala kang matutulugan rito. Tsaka wala ka naman damit e. Kung ako sayo umuwi ka na kung saan ka man nakatira”-ako. siyempre kailangan magpakipot muna no! hindi kaya ako easy to get noh!. Hinawakan niya ang kamay. “please, flexil. Tatanawin kong malaking utang na loob ito sayo.” bigla akong nakaramdam na para akong kinuryente ng hawakan niya ang kamay ko. Lokong ito ang lakas ng magnet. “eh bakit kasi, hindi ka na----“ hindi pa man ako natatapos magsalita ng sumingit uli siya. “ayaw ko munang bumalik sa showbiz. Gusto ko munang magpahinga at hindi ko magagawa yun hanggat nakikita nila ako. Kaya please naman pumayag ka na. magbabayad na lang ako sayo, may nadala naman akong pera. Kahit ilang araw lang.” “o-ok. sige na nga. Pero wala kang matutulugan dito.” “ok na ako dito sa salas. Pweding favor? Wag mong sasabihin sa iba na nandito ako sa bahay mo.” Tumango na lang ako. Sinabi ko na rin sa kanya na matulog na siya. Bago ako tuluyang natulog eh inabutan ko muna siya ng kumot at unan. Pinaglatag ko na rin siya. Nakakahiya naman kasi sa kanya e. Buti na lang may-extra akong banig. Nasa kalagitnaan na ako ng kasarapan ko sa pagtulog ng biglang may dumudutdot sa may tagiliran ko. “hmmmm! Ano ba! natutulog yung tao e.” ako na wala pa rin pakielam kung sinong man ang taong ito. “I can’t sleep, pwedi bang share na lang tayo?.” “ok! bahala ka nga! Istorbo e.” inis kong sabi hanggang sa tuluyan na akong nakatulog. Pagkagising ko medyo, nasisilaw na ako sa sinag ng araw. Naku tinanghali na naman ako ng gising. Patay na naman ako neto kay Aling Pasing. Tindera niya kasi ako e, sa umaga sa palengke, nagtitinda ng damit. Ayaw pa naman nun ng late . Tapos may napansin akong yakap-yakap ko, parang medyo matigas? Tapos ang bango-bango. Sa pagkakatanda ko e ang lambot-lambot ng unan ko. Tsaka parang may nakadagan din sakin. Minulat kong maigi ang mata ko. hay!! Si Kevin pala. Kung ganito ba naman kagwapo ang makikita mo paggising mo. Naku! Hindi ka na aalis sa higaan mo. “Good morning.” Bati niya sakin. tapos bigla akong napalundag, hindi dahil sa mabaho ang hininga niya. Teka!! Anong ginagawa niya rito! Bat? Bat!? Katabi ko siya!? hindi kaya!!! “KYYYYAHHHHH!!!!!!! Anong ginagawa mo rito!? Anong ginawa mo sakin!! bastos ka! Bastos ka! Tulong!!!.” Tapos pinaghahampas ko siya. “teka! Aray—masakit---sadista ka talaga--- nagpaalam ako sayo kagabi e! tsaka anong sinasabi mong ginawa ko sayo!? ikaw nga itong nakayakap sakin eh!.” –siya. Bigla akong napatigil sa kakahampas. Naaalala ko na nga, akala ko kasi nanaginip lang ako kagabi. “remember? Sarap na sarap ka ngang yakap ako.” sabay kindat sakin. Ang lakas makapagpakilig nito. “Che!!!.” Ayun walk-out ang drama ko. Pano speechless na ako. Ikaw ba naman ang pakiligin ng lalaking nasa harapan mo. May masabi ka pa kaya? Tsaka baka malaman niyang may crush ako sa kanya. Teka? Anong crush ang pinagsasabi mo? oh my! Oo na crush ko na siya. Pero hanggang dun lang yun promise hindi aabot sa puntong mahuhulog ako ng tuluyan sa kanya. Pagkatapos ng inkwentro ko kay Kevin ay agad na akong naligo at nagbihis, hindi ko naman alam kung san pumunta si Kevin at hindi ko na inalam pa dahil late na late na talaga ako. Hindi na ako kumain. Pano wala naman akong kakainin. Palabas na sana ako ng makasalubong ko uli yung lalaking nakajacket na itim at nakasumbrero. Tapos bigla ko naalala si Kevin nga pala yun. “Oh, aalis ka na agad? Kain ka muna. Bumili ako ng almusal.” –siya. Hay ang gwapo niya talaga at ang bango kahit hindi pa man nakakapagpalit ng damit. Umandar na naman ang malandi kong utak. “oo, papatayin na kasi ako ng amo ko. late na naman ako.” ako na nilagpasan na siya. “oh, sige, ano oras ang balik mo!? para makapagluto ako.” wow ang sweet na naman ng asawa ko. Flexil? Asawa agad? Kapal mo huh!. ih!! Kinikilig ako!. “mamayang 12 pa ng tanghali ang uwi ko. kaw na bahala rito ah?.” “teka, san may bilihan ng damit dito? wala nga pala akong damit na nadala.” Pahabol niyang tanong. “halika! Sumama ka sakin, nagtitinda ako ng damit sa palengke. Pagtsagaan mo muna iyon.” Ako sabay hila sa kanya. “teka, kakain muna ako. gutom na gutom na ako.” reklamo niya. Tinignan ko siya ng nakamamatay na tingin. “ok. sasama na! dun na lang natin kainin ito.” -siya. Oh di ba? natakot ang loko haha. Tsaka naisip ko lang, hindi ako papagalitan ni Aling Pasing pag nakita niya si Kevin. Tiyak magsisisigaw yung mahaderang baboy na yun. Joke! Masyado ba akong mean? Naglakad kami sa may sakayan ng tricycle. As usual balot na balot na naman si Kevin. Ganun ba talaga siya kasikat para itago ang mukha niya? Yan kasi ang hirap ng walang tv eh. Hindi ka na updated sa mga nangyayari sa mundo ng Showbiz. And as expected, nagkatotoo nga ang hinala ko. Nang makita ni Aling Pasing si Kevin ayun nagtitili. Kulang na lang ipagsigawan niya sa buong mundo na nandun nga si Kevin at kasama ko. Kaya ang drama ng lola niyo ang bait-bait sakin. “Aling pasing, wag kayong maingay!? Kung gusto niyo ng autograph at picture, pagbibigyan kayo ni Kevin. Basta ba wag niyong pagsasabi na nandito siya. Pag nagawa niyo yun may kiss pa kayo sa kanya.” ako. Nakita ko kasi ang pamumutla ni Kevin. Tiyak kinakabahan na ito. Napakunot naman ang noo ni Kevin sa sinabi ko. “Talaga? oh sige-sige! Naku idol ko yan! ka-gwapung bata!! Mas gwapo pa pala siya personal.” Si aling pasing na panay ang pungay ng mata. “naku, kalanding baboy!.” -ako. pero mahina lang siyempre baka masisante ako. “may sinasabi ka?.” Si aling Pasing. “wala ho.” Agad din umalis si Kevin pagkatapos niyang makapa-mi-li ng damit niya at makakain ng almusal namin. Super discounted naman siya kay aling Pasing. Naku ito talagang amo ko, basta lalaki ang landi-landi. Pero pag nanermon akala mo kung sinong kagalang-galang. Mula ng araw na iyon, halos naging ganuon ang set-up namin ni Kevin. Pag-uwi ko may nakahanda ng pagkain at siya pa talaga ang nagluto. Kaya nga kilig na kilig ako sa tuwing ginagawa niya iyon. Para talagang asawa ang drama ko. Hay, kahit magtrabaho ako mag-araw kung pag-uwi ko siya ang dadatnan ko. At hindi rin nagtagal ay nakilala din siya. Paminsan-minsan kasi dinadalaw niya ako sa palengke. Naiinip daw siya sa bahay. Kaya ayun pupuntahan na lang daw niya ako. Lumakas nga ang benta namin e. Gawin ba naman siyang negosyo ni Aling Pasing. May libreng pa-picture daw pag bumili ng halagang 300 na damit. Yung ngang walang balak bumili e napipilitan para lang may picture na minsan may kasamang halik pa. Pang-anim na araw na niya dito kasama ko. Araw ng linggo iyon. Nagulat na lang ako ng akayin niya ako ay may pupuntahan daw kami. Di ko naman alam kung saan. Pumunta kami sa isang mamahaling restaurant. Naku! Nahiya naman ako sa mga timitingin samin. Pagkatapos kasi nilang tignan si Kevin. Sakin naman ang balik. Parang kinikilatis ba. Yung tingin na “sino naman ang kasama ni Kevin.” Huh! mamatay kayo sa inggit!!! Haha!! :)) “ah Kevin, bat tayo pumunta dito.”-ako. Nakakahiya kasi. Hindi ako bagay dito at naaasiwa ako. Una, first time kong makapasok dito at pangalawa yung mga nakatingin kanina pa. Gusto ko na ngang tusukin ang mga mata nila. “Relax ka lang. May sasabihin ako sayo.” si Kevin sabay ngiti. Kinilig na naman ako at mas kinilig ako ng biglang pumasok sa isip ko na baka magtapat na siya ng pag-ibig sakin. Landi lang Flexil?! Tinawag niya ang waiter at nag-order ng pagkain. Napakaraming pagkain to be exact. Hindi naman kami mukhang patay-gutom nito no? Tataba ata ako rito. Tsaka bago sa paningin ko lahat ng pagkain. “Ah, e.gusto ko lang sanang magpasalamat sayo.”- saad niya habang kumakain kami. Ayun! Magpapasalamat lang pala! Assumera ka kasi Flexil e! Che! Manahimik ka nga, busted na nga ako e. Ginagatungan mo pa. “ah, naku! Wala yun! Ito naman parang others!.” Sagot ko na pilit tinatago ang disappointment. “Ah, tsaka meron pa sana akong sasabihin.” Siya tapos yumuko siya na parang nahihiya. Nakaramdam naman ako ng malakas na kabog ng dibdib ko. Hindi ko alam pero ang lakas talaga ng kabog eh. “oh ano yun?.” “pwedi bang, pwedi bang manligaw sayo!?.” Tapos bigla akong inubo! Totoo ba ang naririnig ko? naku! Wag siyang magjo-joke ng ganyan! Di ko sasantuhin yan! akala niya. “tigilan mo nga ako! ikaw talaga mapagbiro.” Ako tapos kinuha ko ang tubig para uminom. Yung kabog ng dibdib ko parang gusto ng lumabas sa bunganga ko. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko pagkababa ko ng baso. “I’m dead serious.” Tapos nakatitig lang siya sakin. Nanginginig na nga yung kamay kong hawak-hawak niya. Hinala ko ang kamay ko at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain. Wala rin naman kasi akong maisip na sasabihin kaya nanahimik na lang ako. Hanggang sa matapos kaming kumain at makauwi na, wala pa rin kaming kibuan. Yung feeling na sobrang awkward ng feeling. Magtatakip silim na ng makarating kami sa lugar namin. Pero nagtaka naman ako kung bakit parang ang daming tao. Tapos ng makalapit kami ay mga nakakasilaw na flash ng mga camera ang tumambad sakin. Mga reporter pala sila. Ang dami nilang tanong na hindi ko naman sinagot pati na rin si Kevin. Niyakap niya ako para alalayan na mas lalong kinadagdag ng tanong ng mga reporter. Naku!. Kilig much ako! haha! “Pwedi ba umalis na kayo!?.” yun na lang ang narinig kong sabi ni Kevin. Yung mga tanong ng reporter wala akong pakielam ang importante yakap ako ni Kevin haha! Tuloy na tuloy na sana kami sa loob ng may biglang humarang samin. “Kevin! what is this all about!?.” Mataray na sabi nung babae. “Pwedi pagpahingain mo muna ako!? please lang Jaime?.” “anong pagpahingain!? Hindi mo ba alam na galit na galit na sila sakin! kasi hindi ka sumulpot sa mga guestings mo pati na rin yung bago mong movie, na-shelve na dahil sa kapabayaan mo.!” sigaw pa nung Jaime. Siya yata yung manager ni Kevin na laging tumatawag sa kanya. “This conversation is over! Makakaalis na kayo at isama mo na rin yang mga reporter na yan!.” si Kevin na halatang naiirita na. Pero hindi pa rin inaalis ang pagkakaakbay sakin. Nakikinig lang ako sa kanila. “you’ll go with me! wether you like it or not!.” Sigaw uli nung babae. “Urrggghhh!!!” si Kevin. “Kevin, sumama ka na sa kaniya. Wala na ring sense kung mag-i-stay ka pa rito, alam na rin nila na nandito ka!.” -ako. At finally nakapagsalita din ako. “No!.” si Kevin. “Yes!” ako. “Kevin let’s go!.” Hinila na siya nung Jaime kasama nung dalawang lalaki. Kaya wala na rin siyang nagawa kundi sumama. “Flex!! Yung sinabi ko sayo! totoo yun!.” Yun na ang huling narinig ko kay Kevin. Pumasok na ako sa loob ng bahay kahit panay pa rin ang katok ng mga reporter. Duon ko uli naramdaman ang mag-isa. Sa loob ng anim na araw na kasama ko si Kevin ay talaga namang napamahal na siya sakin. Iba pala ang pakiramdam ng may kasama sa bahay yung hindi puro sarili mo na lang ang kausap mo. Wala pa man isang oras ay talagang na-miss ko siya. Naalala ko tuloy yung mga tagpong nagtatakbo kami dahil sinusundan siya ng mga Fans. Yung pangungulit niya sakin tuwing nasa tindahan kami ng damit. Tapos yung malala pa, nung mag-igib siya ng tubig para sa panligo niya. Ang dami kong tawa nun. Halatang hindi sanay sa ganitong klase ng buhay. Napangiti ako na biglang nalungkot. Sigurado kasi ay ma-miss ko siya. Ma-mi-miss ko siya ng sobra-sobra. “Flex!! Yung sinabi ko sayo! totoo yun!.” YAN YUNG SINABI NIYA KANINA BAGO TULUYANG UMALIS. Hay! Gusto kong maniwala na parang ayaw. Kung totoo may yun!? Pano niya pa gagawin ang manligaw kung nasa showbiz na uli siya. Tsaka hello!? Ang daming magagandang artista bat ako pa? Kinabukasan, pumasok akong matamlay, tapos sangkatutak na sermon na naman ang inabot ko kay Aling Pasing. Naku kung hindi ko lang amo ito, matagal ko na itong pinatos! Porke wala na si Kevin balik dati na naman ang trato sakin nito. Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas at hindi na talaga nagparamdam si Kevin. Sana kahit isang araw lang dalawin niya ako di ba? Tapos yung ibang tindera ng damit sa palengke. Lagi nila akong tinatanong kung dadalaw pa uli dun si Kevin. Aba! Malay ko!? naiinis lang ako tuwing naaalala ko ang bwusit na lalaking yun. Tapos heto pa ang masaklap, nabasa ko sa dyaryo ng mga negative na opinion nila sakin. Mga reporter nga naman para lang kumita kahit ano na lang may masabi lang. “Manggagamit daw ako” “nilalandi ko daw si Kevin.” ang dami pang nega issue about sakin. Naku kung alam lang nila ang lahat. Tumulong ka na nga ikaw pa ang napasama!? Hay! Tama na nga ang pag-eemote. Kalimutan mo na ang taong iyan Flexil! Wala siyang maidudulot na maganda sayo. Kung nakaya mong mabuhay nuon na wala siya pwes kakayanin mo rin ngayon. Nakahiga ako sa kwarto ng may narinig akong malakas na katok sa labas. Tumayo ako binuksan ang pinto umaasang si Kevin yun pero laking disaapointment ko ng malaman na hindi siya iyon. “oh anong meron? At kulang na lang gibain mo ang pinto ko?.” walang gana kong tanong kay Dina. “bilisan mo! si Kevin na sa H.O.T TV!!” hindi pa man ako nakakasagot ng hilahin na niya ako. Nakita ko nga si Kevin na kausap si Ms. Regine Velasquez-Alcasid. “so, what with this girl at bakit mukhang ayaw mong umalis sa kanya.”-si Ms. Regine. Kinabahan ako sa maaaring marinig ko. “si Flexil? Uhmmm. She’s so nice. Imagine kahit hindi niya ako kilala pinatuloy niya ako sa bahay niya. I mean, wala kasi siyang time na manuod ng tv dahil super busy niya. Tsaka she’s totally different to other gilrs out there.” Si Kevin. “What do you mean she’s totally different!?.” Si Ms. Regine. Kumabog lalo ang dibdib ko tapos yung si Dina naman tili nang tili ang gaga. Oh siya na ang kinikilig! Naku Kevin ayusin mo ang sagot mo! baka ano na naman ang lumabas sa mga dyaryo niyan! “ahmm, pweding akin na lang iyon?.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kevin. Hay!! Buti na lang!!. “ok, so ano naman ang status niyo!?.” Anung status naman ang sinasabi ni Ms. Regine?. Duh! magkaibigan lang kami noh!!! Pero nagulat na lang ako ng sabihin ni Kevin na…… “Actually, nililigawan ko palang siya. That time na nagconfess ako sa kanya, hindi siya naniniwala. Ate Regz! Pwedi bang magbigay ng message to her?.” Sabay kindat sa tv. Yung tipong parang alam niyang nanunuod ako. Tapos sigawan sa loob ng studio. “ok, go ahead! Mukhang tinamaan yata talaga itong si Kevin! naku Flexil kung sino ka man! Sagutin mo na ito!.’”kinikilig na sabi ni Ms. Regine. “Uhmm. Flex, I hope nanunuod ka! Salamat nga pala uli sa pagpapatuloy mo sakin sa bahay mo. Tsaka sana, maniwala ka sa sinabi kong liligawan kita. I really really mean it. Sorry pala kung di kita nadadalaw but don’t you worry after nito magkakatime na rin tayo para sa isa’t-isa. I miss you. And I love you…..” si Kevin. Rinig na rinig ko ang sigawan ng tao sa loob ng studio tapos si Ms. Regine naku halatang kinikilig din. Tapos yung mga tao dito bukod saming dalawa ni Dina nagtitili rin. Ako tatanungin niyo ba kung kinikilig din? HINDE!!!! Dahil kilig na kilig na kilig na kilig ako. Kulang na lang himatayin na ako ngayon rito. Pag-uwi ko samin halos lutang ako. Para akong nasa alapaap. Nasa isip ko pa rin kasi yung mga sinabi ni Kevin. KKKKYYYYAAAAA!!! KINIKILIG TALAGA AKO. Pero agad din nawala iyon ng biglang maisip ko na baka pakitang tao lang yun. Alam mo naman ang mga artista pag naka-on-cam kung anu-ano na lang ang sinasabi kahit hindi na totoo. Pinilit kong tanggalin sa sistema ko ang kilig na nararamdaman ko. Kung gusto niyang maniwala ako ipakita niya hindi yung dadaanin niya ako sa ganito. Kinabukasan pagpunta ko sa palengke, ayun kantyawan naman ang ibang tindera sakin. Kesyo daw naka-jackpot ako. Oh kayo na ang inggitera! Haha. Ang sama ko ba? hindi ko na sila pinansin pa. Panira lang ng araw e. As usual boring na naman sa tindahan, makikipagtawaran na naman ang mga kuripot na customer. “Ms. Magkano ito.” sabay pakita nung jacket na itim. Teka wala naman kaming tinitindang jacket na itim. At parang pamilyar ang jacket na ito. Yung manong kasi na nagtanong natatakpan yung mukha niya. Kaya di ko makita. “Manong baka ho sa kabila yan, wala kaming binebentang jacket.” Ako. Bwusit naman ng tangang ito. “alam ko, pero gusto ko sayo ako magtanong.” Yung boses na ito. Parang.Parang. Parang kilala ko siya. “Kevin?.”-ako. Nagulat ako ng ibaba niya ang Jacket at tumambad sakin ang nakangiti niyang mukha. Kumabog ang dibdib ko. Huwag niyang sabihin na totoo ngang liligawan niya ako! naku ngayon din sasagutin ko na ito. Tapos may lalaking biglang sumulpot na may dalang bulaklak atsaka chocolates. “Siguro naman naniniwala ka na, seryeso ako.” Tumulo bigla ang luha ko. Hindi ko akalain na dadating ang araw na sasaya ako ng ganito. Yung tipong hindi mo inaasahan na may darating sa buhay mo na talagang magdudulot ng ngiti at tuwa sayo. Naramdaman ko na lang na may mga bisig na yumayakap sakin. “wag ka ng umiyak, parang mas ikaw pa ang artista satin e.” biro ni Kevin. “Mahal kita.” Bulong niya pa sakin. “Mahal din kita.” Sagot ko na yakap-yakap pa rin siya. “So ano tayo na ba!?.” napakalas bigla ako sa yakap namin. Tapos kunwari nag-iisip ako. Pero sa totoo lang may sagot na talaga ako. “Uhhh, OO!!.” Tapos may narinig akong nagpalakpakan. Grabe kanina pa pala kami pinapanuod dito. Parang nanunuod lang sila ng shooting e. “YES!!” si Kevin. Hinigit niya ako at hinalikan sa labi, nagulat man ay hindi na ako pumalag. Sino ba naman ako para mag-inarte!? Minsan ang buhay ng tao ay mapaglaro. Kung hindi mo alam kung pano ito laruin, i-enjoy mo na lang. I-enjoy ang bawat segundo, minuto at oras hanggang sa huli matutunan mo na kung paano ito. Nag-aalangan man ay walang pasubaling sinagot ko si Kevin. Alam ko marami ang kaakibat ang desisyon kong ito sakin. Lalo pa’t mayaman siya samantalang mahirap ako. Sikat siya at hamak na tindera lang ako ng damit sa palengke. Di ba? ang galing. Pero sabi niya sakin hindi importante iyon. Ang mahalaga mahal niya ako at mahal ko siya. Mahal namin ang isa’t-isa. Yung palang mga araw na hindi siya nagpakita sakin ay nakikipagnegotiate pala siya sa kanyang manager. Tutol daw kasi ito sa gustong panliligaw ni Kevin sakin. Pero dahil mahal ako ni Kevin, wala rin siyang nagawa. Takot lang niyang palitan siya ni Kevin as manager niya. Pinakilala na rin niya ako sa mga magulang at kapatid niya. Grabe, ang babait nila at talagang tanggap nila ako. Kaya sobrang saya ko. Dun na rin nila ako pinatira sa kanila pero hiwalay kami ng kwarto ni Kevin, pero minsan pumupuslit din siya para tabi kaming matulog. Ganun lang yun at wala ng ibang nangyayari. Minsan may tampuhan kami pero agad din namang naaayos. Pano ba naman nagseselos ako sa tuwing makikita ko siya sa palabas na may kahalikang iba. Alam ko scripted lang yun pero siyempre hindi ko maiwasan ang hindi magselos e. Tinutulungan rin pala ako ni Kevin na hanapin ang magulang ko. Pagnakita ko na sila, wala na akong mahihiling pa. Super bait na sakin ni Lord. Kay Kevin palang solve na solve na ako. Ngayon limang taon na kami ni Kevin, going strong pa rin ang relasyon namin. Pinag-aral na rin nila ako. Pero sad to say hanggang ngayon hindi ko pa nakikita ang pamilya ko. Buti na lang nandyan yung pamilya ni Kevin para iparamdam sakin na nandyan lang sila sa tuwing kailangan ko ng pamilya. May balak na nga pala kaming magpakasal pag nakatapos na ako ng pag-aaral isang taon na lang naman e. Tapos aalis na rin siya sa showbiz nun. BY THE WAY INVITED KAYO SA KASAL NAMIN. :)) NAKU, PARA NAMAN MAPASALAMATAN KO KAYO NG PERSONAL AT SINUBAYBAYAN NIYO ANG AKING KWENTO. SALAMAT:)) FROOTYPATOTTIE'S WORK (FOLLOW HER ON WATTPAD)